


Not Quite Damseled

by jujus_writing_corner



Series: Whumptober 2019 [27]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF
Genre: Implied Murder, Implied Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Nothing too extreme; the kidnappers are just creeps, Rescue, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus_writing_corner/pseuds/jujus_writing_corner
Summary: A gang attempts to hold Yandereplier for ransom. The key word being "attempt."Whumptober Day 27: Ransom





	Not Quite Damseled

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the tags are so vague, but tbh, really nothing bad is actually shown, but like, it's obvious it's happening. And the noncon stuff is pretty mild, but I figured I'd warn for it just in case.
> 
> Also, you'll see the names "Damien" and "Ayano" used for Dark and Yan. Those are the aliases they use around humans, because most people would side-eye names like Dark and Yandere XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Yandereplier will admit to being surprised, at least.

He’s surprised that these people managed to ambush and kidnap him, and he’s surprised that he hadn’t known they were planning it. The people who’ve kidnapped him are associates of Dark, not a particularly respected group among the crime community. They’re drug dealers, usually non-violent, a good set of people for Dark to serve as a one-man protection racket for. Dark’s services come at a price that only their income can pay for, and Dark keeps up his end of the bargain through various complex deals with other gangs. It’s one of the ways he gets the money that keeps Ego Inc. standing and everyone in it happy and healthy. But evidently they’ve gotten tired of Dark’s high price, or maybe they’ve just gotten reckless, cocky with the belief that they don’t need Dark’s services anymore. Yandere doesn’t know the details, but apparently they already tried to back out of their contract with Dark, but Dark wasn’t having it, so they continue to pay for protection – only that now includes protection from Dark as well.

What Yandere knows for sure is that the reason he’s currently tied to a chair in a tiny, dingy room with a gag in his mouth is that he’s a last-ditch attempt to get Dark off their backs. The gangsters haven’t bothered to hide their motivations from him as they talk amongst themselves. Their hope is to use Yandere as ransom to get Dark to release them from their contract: They’ll give up Yandere if Dark leaves them alone and quits making them pay him. Maybe, some of them say, they’ll even get Dark to pay them back some of the money.

Of course, if Dark didn’t take such great pains to hide his supernatural abilities around humans, they likely wouldn’t be so confident. Yandere would smile if he wasn’t gagged.

“Did he get the message, Boss?” asks a lackey. The boss, a thin man with an annoyingly reedy voice, is holding a laptop, already streaming live.

“Think so,” says the boss, “He’ll have to get past the encryption to see the stream, but I wouldn’t want anyone else accessing it. He should be able to break through soon enough.”

“Hear that?” The lackey turns towards Yandere. He smiles condescendingly. “Your boyfriend’s gonna see you in a minute, all tied up and helpless. Wonder how much he’ll pay to get you back in one piece?”

Another lackey, this one shorter, claps his hands on Yandere’s shoulders from behind. Yandere jumps slightly, admittedly startled, and both men laugh.

“What exactly does “in one piece” mean, anyway?” asks the short man, hands remaining on Yandere’s shoulders. He tightens his grip when Yandere starts to squirm.

“Don’t get any ideas,” says the boss, not looking up from the laptop, which he’s currently setting on a table some feet in front of Yandere. “Damien’ll be logging onto the stream any moment now.”

“Pity.” The short man leans in close to Yandere’s ear. “We could’ve had some fun together.”

Yandere takes the moment to knock heads with the man. It’s not a perfect headbutt; Yandere’s own head hurts a little from it. But it does send the man stumbling away with a shout of pain, holding his head as the taller gangster laughs.

“Fiesty one, huh?” he cackles. “Maybe if Damien decides not to take you back, we can have some fun then.”

Yandere would laugh if he could. As if Dark would ever leave him with these guys.

As if they’re going to survive the revenge Dark will put them through.

True to the boss’s word, the laptop dings less than a minute later, showing the stream being accessed. The boss stand, back from the laptop, moving next to Yandere. Though the laptop is on a table a few feet away, Yandere can still see the part of the screen showing himself and the gangsters in real time – as well as the black part of the screen that instantly blips to life as people on the other end access the stream.

It’s Dark, of course, but it’s not just him. Yandere can tell he’s in the control room; no doubt Google helped him decrypt the stream link. Wilford’s next to him, looking uncharacteristically angry. Yandere can sort of see Chrome in the background, vibrating with rage at the sight of Yandere tied up. Yandere’s main focus, though, is still Dark. He’s the picture of composure, but Yandere knows him well enough to see the fury simmering in his gaze, just below the surface. His aura wavers around him like heat from a grill, threatening to crack.

“Glad you could join us, Damien,” the boss says, conversational and light. “Who’s the pink guy?”

“A friend,” Dark answers, voice so steely that the taller gangster visibly cowers. “What do you want with Ayano?”

“Not much,” the boss says. He pets Yandere’s hair like one would pet a dog, hand following Yandere’s head as he tries to turn away. “He’s a bit too much trouble for us, to be honest. All we ask is to be let go from our contract.” He grips Yandere’s hair and pulls his head closer to him. “Completely. That means you end our contract and leave us be, and in turn, we’ll let Ayano go and never bother you again.”

“Hmm.” Dark pretends to think about it, but it’s clear he’s getting angrier by the second. “And if I refuse?”

“Well,” says the boss, “Then Ayano gets to stay with us.” He leans into Yandere’s face, unruffled by Yandere’s sneer. “I’m sure we’ll all have a _great_ time.”

Dark’s shell cracks, revealing a shadow of himself screaming with fury. It only lasts for a moment before Dark gets his aura back under control, but the gangsters all see it.

“Wh–” the taller lackey gasps, “What the hell was that!?”

“Must’ve been a glitch, chill out,” says the shorter one, though he sounds similarly rattled.

Yandere wishes the gag in his mouth allowed him to smile.

“Anyway,” the boss continues, either unperturbed or convincingly pretending to be, “What’s your answer, Damien?”

Dark glares at the boss for a long moment before looking to Wilford.

“You need me to take us there?” Wilford asks.

“No, actually,” Dark says. “I believe I’ve been to that building before. I can do it.”

“Alrighty then,” Wilford says, cracking his knuckles. “Ready when you are.”

“Take me, too,” puts in Chrome from behind them, growling with anger. Dark shoots him a look, but Wilford grins.

“Oh, let him tag along,” he says blithely, “No such thing as too much manpower.”

“Fine.” Dark looks back to the gangsters, who are all thoroughly confused.

“What was all that?” asks the boss. “Do you accept our deal or not?”

Dark chuckles, bitter and angry, and his aura starts to reveal itself, swirling around him. Yandere watches with rapt attention.

“In a manner of speaking, yes,” Dark says. He flashes a shark-toothed grin. “We’ll be there to collect Ayano momentarily.”

With that, Dark, Wilford, and Chrome all disappear in a cloak of inky smoke. A moment later, the feed cuts to black.

“What the–”

The boss is cut off as the power goes out, plunging the room into darkness. Screams float in from elsewhere in the building, where Yandere knows other gangsters acting as armed guards are. He starts to laugh, unable to stop himself, though the sound is muffled by the gag.

“What’s going on??” shouts the tall gangster. Yandere can see him shaking with fear as his eyes adjust to the dark.

“I’m gonna find out,” the boss growls, pulling a pistol out of his waistband. “You two stay here and watch Ayano.”

He dashes away as the screams wax and wane, the far-off ones cutting off as closer ones ring through the air. Gunshots pepper the cacophony of sound, along with cracking, crunching, and something like the rushing of wind, the roar of something ancient and evil. Yandere manages to stop laughing, not wanting to miss what happens when the cavalry reaches his room. The two gangsters tasked with keeping him there freak out more and more as the sounds of carnage get closer.

“Dude, maybe we should go after Boss,” the tall one says, nervous.

“No way, man, you heard him!” the short one yells, “We gotta stay here and–”

The door slams open, cutting him off. Two wisps of smoke rush in like whips, nearly invisible in the dark. They grab the men as they scream, lifting them off the ground. As they’re pulled away through the doorway, Yandere hears a telltale poof from behind. He looks over his shoulder to see Wilford, who starts untying him.

“How you doing, kiddo?” he asks, making quick work of Yandere’s bonds.

Yandere raises an eyebrow at him, using his now-free hand to point at the gag still in his mouth.

“Oh, right,” Wilford says breezily, before undoing the gag in short order. “Better?”

“Very much,” Yandere says, standing up from his chair and stretching. “Arigato, onii-san!”

“Anything for you, Yan!” Wilford laughs, ruffling Yandere’s hair.

The screams of the two gangsters peter off and turn to silence as two sets of footsteps enter the room. Yandere doesn’t have to guess who: Chrome’s bright red eyes are a beacon in the blackness of the room, illuminating Dark, who’s walking in beside him.

“Are you okay?” Chrome asks as he approaches.

“I’m fine, Aka-kun,” Yandere assures him. He addresses both Dark and Chrome with a grin. “Did you save any for me?”

“We got a little carried away, I’m afraid,” Dark admits. His aura is waving freely around him, but he’s calmer now, relieved and no longer out for blood. “I hope you can excuse us.” He opens his arms, playful.

“Of course!” Yandere laughs, jumping into Dark’s arms. His laughter peters off into a pleased hum as Dark kisses him, holding him close. Yandere wraps his arms around Dark’s neck, letting one hand sink into his hair. He nearly forgets where he is, getting so absorbed in kissing Dark that everything around him seems irrelevant, until…

“Hey, if all the fun is over, can we go now?” Wilford asks, blunt and a little grossed out by the kissing. Chrome grunts in agreement, the first time he’s agreed with Wilford in who knows how long. Yandere breaks away from Dark with a laugh, and Dark sighs.

“Fine,” he says, setting Yandere down. “Dr. Iplier is going to want to check you over, anyway.”

“Sounds like Shishi,” Yandere giggles, “But I’m okay, I promise.”

“Good.” Dark strokes Yandere’s cheek with a soft smile, and Yandere beams, leaning into Dark’s hand.

As Dark teleports the group back home, Yandere decides that, all things considered, this wasn’t such a bad way to pass an evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, true love :D And vengeance >:D


End file.
